The present invention relates to an improved jamb plate and assembly for receiving either a dead bolt or a spring loaded latch which form part of the lock mechanism mounted on the door. A number of these bolt structures are well known to the prior art.
A problem exists with respect to jamb plates in that they generally are mounted on the wooden face of the jamb. The principal resistance offered to door opening forces is through a metal plate and or one or more raised wooden ribs or moldings which form a part of the door jamb structure. The present invention is adapted to solve this problem and to strengthen by its installation the entire locking arrangement and structure for the door.
Prior arrangements are known in which relatively short and narrow metal plates are mounted on the face of the door jamb to perform a variety of purposes such as preventing the insertion of cards, blades or other burglary devices between the door edge and the jamb. One such arrangement as this is shown in Charles Salazar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,106 issued on Apr. 12, 1977 for "STRIKE PLATE FOR SPRING BOLT DOOR LATCHES".
Another example of a reinforcing plate mounted on a jamb is shown in F. M. Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,892 issued on Mar. 2, 1943 for "KEEPER FOR LOCKS AND LATHCES".
A still further arrangement for plates adapted to be mounted on door jambs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,429 C. E. Palmer, issued on Sept. 20, 1971 for "ANTI-THEFT LOCK CONSTRUCTION".